


Dressed Appropriately (Primal Urges)

by BoyishBeans



Series: Chocobros x Reader [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Glove Kink, Heatwaves, Missionary, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, doggystyle, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: It was very apparent that the heat was getting to the party. Gladio was prone to just sweating in general, his body being a giant heater and sometimes that affected not only others around him, but him himself. Prompto always had a sheen of sweet on him, being a spastic, energetic boy, but it was practically pouring buckets down his face and neck. Noctis didn't really sweat, per say, but his eyes looked glazed over and his shoulders hunched over and the heat was clearly still physically affecting him. Ignis, on the other hand, probably had it the worst.





	Dressed Appropriately (Primal Urges)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really do reader inserts but my friend likes iggy and reads them and it's her birthday and ngl iggy is hot and this was fun to write for her. (tag: i wanted ignis to be an ass man. Instead i made him a chest man im sorry.)

“Oh, sweet Six above,” Ignis muttered to himself, quietly, so no one else in their party could hear. He took in your form as you walked in front of him, you making casual talk with Gladio as they all walked the busy streets of Lestallum.

It was hot, to say the least. The pavement made an unsettling low sizzle sound while you could practically see the moisture from the ground evaporate into the air, going up into the clouds but not before staying in the air long enough to create a sweat-producing layer of humidity.

The party was used to the heat, considering they have driven across deserts countless of times, but this was more of a dry heat. Lestallum had a bit more moisture in the air, spiking up the humidity and making the dry deserts seem like a cool, crisp autumns day. 

It was very apparent that the heat was getting to the party. Gladio was prone to just sweating in general, his body being a giant heater and sometimes that affected not only others around him, but him himself. Prompto always had a sheen of sweet on him, being a spastic, energetic boy, but it was practically pouring buckets down his face and neck. Noctis didn't really sweat, per say, but his eyes looked glazed over and his shoulders hunched over and the heat was clearly still physically affecting him. Ignis, on the other hand, probably had it the worst.

Ignis was wearing his buttoned down, white long sleeved shirt, with his suspenders, and he soon realized that was a very bad idea. The sweat from his pits had immediately soaked through his shirt, the dark grey circles around his pits sticking out like a sore thumb. Thankfully, he had the heat to blame for his sweat, and while some of it was from the heat, there was a completely different reason that his body was releasing tremendous amounts of sweat. That reason, was you.

Your body forming, black spandex shorts clung to your body even more so with the sweat emitting from you. The low hanging black tank top was a little bit of a relief to your usually leather clad shoulders.

Ignis wouldn't dare to ever objectify you and look at you as if you were a fresh piece of meat, but Gods, the heat was scrambling his brain and a fresh piece of meat described exactly what you looked like to him, ready to be eaten up, which is also exactly what he wanted to do to you.

“Can we please sit and rest for a sec? I'm actually gonna die!” Prompto overdramatically exclaimed.

“Not until Mama Ignis over here finds his ingredients,” Gladio replied.

“But why did I have to come? It's so hot.”

“You're the one complaining about being bored in your room all day. It was your idea for all of us to come out for a walk together,” you quipped back at the blond.

“I just wanna sleep,” Noctis piped in. “Why did I have to come? I'm the Prince, you guys can't force me to do this.”

“We already have,” Gladio reminded him, thinking back to the hotel, him having to physically carry Noctis to the streets and force him to walk beside the group.

“Highness, you know exactly why you had to come. We could not just simply leave you alone, without us being there to protect you if you were to be found by an enemy,” Ignis said in his usual “lecture” voice.

“But Iris and Talcott were there, he wouldn't be alone!” Prompto replied.

“Talcott is a boy, and I'd worry about Iris jumping Noct herself,” you teased, elbowing Gladio with a wink as he groaned. Noctis was too groggy to even register what you had said, so he just grumbled incoherently as a reply.

“Not appropriate,” Ignis scolded, giving you a scowl. You moved closer in to him and leaned into his side to whisper in his ear.

“Says the one who's been purposefully walking behind me so you can stare at my ass.” Ignis blushed. “Yeah, you're not very subtle.” You giggled and moved away from him, giving him space and walking across the group to go chat to Prompto about the Chocobo Races poster you saw hung up earlier.

That girl will be the death of me, Ignis thought, looking at the way your ass jiggled as you happily jotted over to Prompto. Again, Ignis wasn't one to objectify the female body, but he was definitely an ass man, or at least when it came to you. Don't get him wrong, your bust was lovely, but there was just something so captivating to him about your ass.

Later, he thought, she will be mine. He had never been more excited in his life about being able to get a hotel room for just the two of you.

 

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

“Thank you kindly,” Ignis beckoned, handing over the gil to the merchant as he purchased his herbs, the last of what he needed for his new recipe, which everyone was very excited to try.

“Okay, can we finally go back to the hotel before I sweat all my skin off?” Prompto insisted. Noctis grumbled in agreeance.

“Yes, can we please get these two princesses back so I can quit hearing them complain,” Gladio chimed in.

“I completely agree,” you also said, throwing in your own opinion.

“Fine, we can all go back to the Leville to cool off. I suggest everyone take a cool shower and change into clothes that perhaps don't reek of body odour. You're all assaulting my senses,” Ignis proposed.

“Aw, you think we stink? Even me, specs?” You asked.

“Even you, smelly,” he joked and jabbed your side with a grin, making you giggle.

“Gross,” Noct grunted.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

The group walked back from the marketplace, and they all sighed in relief when they walked into the cooler air of the Leville. 

“Finally! Sweet freedom from the heat! I truly thought that it was going to be the last nice stroll I'd ever have around Lestallum, or even anywhere! The claws of my fiery death almost had me in it’s grasp, but I was able-” 

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Gladio said, interrupting Prompto’s upcoming overdramatic, long dialogue. Gladio jokingly grabbed Prompto’s hands from above his head from when he was gesturing dramatically from him monologue, and was about to roughhouse with him, until he caught a whiff of his pits. “Oh, dude! You smell awful!”

Prompto giggled, trying to shove his pits into Gladio’s face even more. 

“Like that, big guy? C’mon, I don't smell that bad.”

“No, you do. I'm not touching you until you shower.”

“Orrrrr, we can shower together,” Prompto suggested with a quirked eyebrow.

“Oh, please, you too. Don't trash your room like last time and for the love of the Six, please do not garner any noise complaints,” Ignis advised as the two ran off together through the halls of the Leville.

“Well, Highness, seeing as your bodyguard just ran off to have some hot gay sex, how's about you stay in our room so we can watch over you?” You offered.

“I'm not a child,” Noctis grumbled, in the tone of a child.

“Sureee, you aren't.”

“Fine, I'll come stay with you guys. Better than being jabbered to death by Iris.”

“Oh, you kinda love it and you know it,” you chided.

“Meh, just want to sleep, man.”

The three of you walked back to your and Ignis’ shared room. Ignis opened the door, being a gentleman and holding it open for his lady. You giggled, setting the bags from the market onto the counter as you walked in through the foyer. Noctis just nodded his head subtly with his gaze to the floor as he walked in, Ignis shutting the door behind them.

“It's bedtime,” Noctis stated, walking to the living area and collapsing onto the couch, almost immediately falling asleep. You giggled at the sight.

“Our chosen Prince and future King, everyone,” you remarked while looking back to Iggy. He curled his lips just a tiny bit upwards at your comment.

“Even kings need their rest,” Ignis rebutted.

“Can't argue with you on that one.”

The two of you fell into a routine, organizing all of the ingredients you bought out at the market and working in harmony as you two began to make dinner for the group together.

Your talk was mostly of the dish you were preparing, you asking Ignis how much of what needed to go where and what needed to be mixed with what. It was a familiar pattern for the two of you, since you both loved cooking together.

“So, we need to have a little chat,” Ignis blurted out, feeling confident that Noctis was fast asleep in the room over.

“About?” You inquired, peeling the skin off of a vegetable. 

“About our little incident at the market,” Ignis chided.

“And what about it?” You inquired.

“You were behaving completely inappropriately, if I do say so myself,” Ignis scolded.

“Oh, was I?”

“Yes, you were.”

“So you didn't like me coming up to you and whispering dirty things in your ear?” You probed.

“Now, I didn't say that,” Ignis assured.

“So you liked it? Liked hearing me tell you I enjoyed you staring at my ass? Gods, if only you could have read the thoughts in my own head, and I'm sure I'd love to hear yours.”

“Well, then why don't you tell me about those certain thoughts in that pretty little head of yours, and maybe I'll share mine.” You smirked.

“Well, I was mainly thinking about how good those strong, calloused hands feel against my ass. Especially when you wear those gloves,” you admitted. “Gets me excited when you wear those gloves, and Gods, they feel great against my skin.”

“Go on,” Ignis encouraged, leaving his vegetable chopping duties to wrap his arms around your waist and pull you close.

“Gods, those gloves. They give you so much authority, more than you already have. They make me feel like I'm in good hands, and I'll be taken care of, and that I'll feel so good,” you continued, nuzzling into his neck. “You make me feel so vulnerable when you're in control. You turn into a predator and it gets me so worked up. Gods, Iggy, you have no idea what you do to me, how incredibly turned on you get me.”

“Yeah, Kitten? You like it when I'm a little rough with you?” His hands slid lower down your hips and were now gripping your ass hard.

“A little rough is great, but I want you to destroy me. Make me beg for you to stop even though I don't want you to ever stop. Make me tell you it's too much and that I can't do it, but keep going. Want you to make me scream. Please, I want that so bad.”

“You want to beg me to stop? But how will I know if I actually want you to stop and that I'm not hurting you?”

“Our safeword is Tonberry, okay? Now, I want you to go absolutely feral on me,” you insisted.

“Then I shall deliver,” Ignis replied, moving his hands from your hips to up around your throat, moving in for a kiss.

“After a shower and dinner, of course,” you said in a cheery, less lust infused tone, stepping back from him and falling from his grasp. Ignis gasped and looked at you in defeat.

“Kitten, you can't just do that to me. You have no idea of your affect on me. You just can't do that.”

“Well, I just did,” you sarcastically remarked. “We’re in the middle of making dinner, and Noctis is here, plus you told me I'm smelly and need a shower.”

“Please, Kitten, we can put our differences aside. I need you, now.”

“Nope! You can probably handle all of this on your own. Not too much to do. Now, I'm going to take a cold shower and rub all this grime off of me and get ready for our dinner together. Don't have too much fun without me!” You simply kissed him on the cheek and skipped away, Ignis unabashedly looking at your ass jiggle as you left the room.

That damn woman, Ignis thought. He contemplated all the ways he could punish you as he finished preparing dinner. She wants feral and rough? I'll give her feral and rough.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

Everyone had come together to eat as a group in one of the many public dining halls in the Leville, and everyone was happily chewing on their food without much conversation, except for exclaiming about how good the good was.

“Ignis, this is amazing!” Iris exclaimed through a mouthful of half chewed food.

“Might wanna keep your mouth closed there, Iris,” Gladio suggested. “Iggy does not like open mouth chewers.”

“Well,” Ignis started, “that’s more for Noct than anyone. A King must mind his manners,” He explained, looking to Noctis who was shovelling fork fulls of the dish into his mouth like an animal. “And might I remind you to slow down?” Noctis grumbled at his request. 

He then looked over to you, while you almost ate at the pace Noct was. He knew why you were eating fast, though. You wanted to leave the dining hall you were sat at with the party, and scurry back to your room so you and Iggy could have some alone time, but now it was Ignis’ turn to tease, and while you shovelling food into your mouth like a squirrel was cute, he would make you stay at the table and would eat agonizingly slow. 

“But, thank you very much, Iris. I am glad that you enjoy it. It was a bit of an experimental recipe, if I do say so myself,” Ignis beams with a sense of pride. He looks at you and gathers up some veggies on his fork very slowly, almost like he was playing around with his food. He eventually gets them onto his fork, and leisurely brought it up to his mouth, pulling off the veggies with his teeth. You scowled. There were much better things that man could be eating right now, even if his dish was divine as it was. The taste of him would be even more divine, though.

Dinner went on, and everyone made small chat to each other. There were a few questionable shared looks between Gladio and Prompto, evidence of what they did in their own room clearly shown on Prompto’s neck. His attempt at hiding the marks failed tremendously.

After what seemed like possibly hours of awkward chats about the day and quips about how good Iggy’s food was, everyone was finally finished with their food and it was time to retire to their room for the nights.

Ignis insisted on helping the staff at the Leville clean up their mess, but you had better ideas, and you knew he was offering just to drive you crazier. 

“Actually, Ignis has somewhere to be,” you but in, almost ready to scream and throw a fit for just a little bit of alone time with your man.

“Nonsense, love, they can wai-”

“No, they can't.”

That was the last thing either of you said as you dragged him away and made a beeline towards your hotel room.

“Some kind of nerve, you have,” you said, clearly unimpressed with him and his insistence on making you wait. 

“Oh, but kitten, it's so fun watching you slowly unravel and get more and more desperate for me,” he cooed. “Trust me, I want you as much as you want me, maybe even more, but it's absolutely exquisite to see you get so frustrated, to tease you for long periods of time.” You finally made it back to you hotel room, and he had escaped from your grip and had pinned you against the door of the inside of the room.

“As much as I absolutely adore teasing you, I know you want more,” Ignis sweetly talked into your ear.

“What do you mean by that?” You asked.

“I know what you really want. You want to see me turn into a beast and turn into an absolute predator. You want me to pounce on you like you're helpless little prey and have my way with you.” Your body shuddered as he talked to you. 

“Is that not what you want? For me to fuck you like an animal? For me to simply mount you like you're a bitch in heat?” Yes, that is exactly what you wanted, and Gods you wanted that to happen right now. “Answer me, and in detail, please, darling.”

“Gods, please Ignis. Please take me.”

“I said in detail, kitten. I won't do anything until you beg,” he growled in your ear. “Come on, I know how much of a whore mouth you have. Tell me, darling, tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“I want you to- fuck. Please, Ignis, don’t make me do this.”

“You know this is your true desire. Give in to the pleasure and the fun, kitten.”

“Fuck, Iggy-” A harsh smack to your thigh.

“Sing for me, little bird.”

“Ignis! Please, fuck me! Hard! I need you now! I want you to fuck me!”

“That shall suffice for now, but we both know you can do better,” Ignis tutted, removing you from the door and opting to carry you to the bedroom. It may not have looked like it, but Iggy was strong, and you love being manhandled.

He tossed you onto the bed, removing his t-shirt that he had changed into and he stood over you like a god, his muscles strained and he knocked the wind out of you both with his good looks and his forcefulness.

You decided to help him out and began to remove your tight shorts and your shirt. 

“Stop,” he said, and all of your motions ceased. “Take only your shirt and shorts off, I wish to remove the rest.” Who were you to deny his requests?

You finished removing your articles of clothing while he tossed his shirt aside and began to remove his pants. You crawled up the bed to help him out.

“Allow me,” you said, looking up to him with pleading eyes. “Please.” Ignis looked at you expectantly. You continued to unbuckle his belt, tossing it aside and hasitilly undoing the buttons on his jeans. 

You looked up at him through your eyelashes, and the innocent look on your face shook through his spine. You looked absolutely ravishing, and he couldn’t wait to devour you like a fine meal, maybe like the one you two had cooked up together earlier.

You shoved his pants down to his ankles, him standing at the edge of the bed. You then pulled his boxers down, his curved, clean cock bobbing up and down as it out in front of your face. You moved so that you were on your stomach, your lips in a natural pout as you tried to express the words you thought in my head.

“Go ahead,” he said with a nod. “Be a good girl and do a good job and I might go easier on you.” With that, you eagerly put your mouth around the head of his cock. He let out a low chuckle. 

“Eager, are we?” He asked. You nodded with a moan, the vibrations sending pleasure through his body as he let out a low sigh. You took more of him in your mouth.

“Six, you're doing so good, darling. Such a good girl. That's it, take it all,” he praised as your nose made contact with his trimmed hair. You let out a muffled noise of content, loving the feeling of the weight of his cock on your tongue and the pressure in the back of your throat.

His praise drove you on and you began to bob your head up and down. He thread his fingers through your hair and thrusted forward gently.

“Fuck,” he swore, and you hummed in appreciation. You loved when you could make him let loose enough to make uninhibited noise like that. He always said that he only made noises out of pure primal instinct. Those noises came out when his mind was being reduced to pure, primal instinct, and your body shuddered at the thought of being able to reduce him to that so quickly.

“Enough of that,” Iggy commanded, you heeding his instructions to stop sucking on his length. You pulled off with a dramatized pop. You looked up at him curiously, as if asking what he wanted to do with you next. “You were so good, but I need to be inside of that sweet, tight cunt right now. Let me undress the rest of you, now.

You whimpered at his praise and his statement, your body quivering at the idea of his pretty, impressive length inside of you. You sat up on the bed again, kissing his mouth hungrily, his taste still fresh on your tongue. He growled when he tasted himself on your tongue, loving the primal urges of it all.

He wrapped his arms around your back to unhook your bra. He gracefully undid the hooks and slid it gently down your shoulders, breaking the kiss to look down and watch as he pulled the article of clothing down to expose your soft, round breasts to the air of the hotel room. He groaned at the sight of them.

You tried to hide from his hungry gaze out of shyness, but he held your shoulders in place as he slipped the flimsy garment off of you and threw it onto the bedroom floor. He then leaned in to nibble at your collar, then slowly moved down to your breasts. 

He licked and sucked around your hardened nipple and you thread your fingers into his hair and pulled him closer into your chest. He took a moment to just nuzzle in between your breasts, his head burrowing deep in your cleavage.

Once he was ready to move forward, he gave one last light nip to the top of your breast and looked up at you with an intense gaze. He went to take his glasses off so they wouldn't burden him, but you stopped him from taking them off.

“Keep them on, please?” You asked.

“Since you asked so politely,” he said with a smirk, adjusting his glasses slightly for you. You smiled.

“Now, help me take those panties off so I can finally feel that tight cunt around me.” You obliged to his request, him helping you slid them down to your ankles then off of your legs completely, leaving you both stark naked. “Hands and knees, love.” Again, you obeyed and flipped over onto the bed, perched on your hands and knees.

Ignis stood back off the bed for a moment to appreciate the sight. You, your behind presented to him so elegantly as you spread your knees apart to try and give him a better view. My, and what a view it was.

Your breasts hung heavy below you as you were perched on your knees, keeping your head up so you could see Ignis’ next move. Your beautiful, round ass looked so right for the taking that Ignis stroked his hardened length in pride, getting back onto the bed and kneeling behind you.

“Last chance to back out, love,” he warned.

“Back out?” You asked him curiously.

“I, my dear, do not plan on holding back. You will come out of this feeling utterly wrecked and sore, but I promise you pleasure. Besides, you're a bit of a pain slut, anyways.” He wasn't wrong.

“I’d never back out,” you affirmed.

“Good,” Iggy said, leaning over your back to place a kiss on top of your hair. He then thread his fingers through your hair and pushed your head down into the mattress below. It was a slow process, and your heart rate sped up in anticipation. You let your head be pushed down, and you could hear shuffling behind you.

You felt something prod at your entrance, moaning at the sensation of finally being touched. You knew it was Ignis’ cock, and he continued to slide it up and down your hot cunt. He groaned animalistically, and finally slid it into your sopping wet entrance. 

You both moaned as he sunk into you completely, his grip on your hips harsh. You lifted your head up to catch your breath, and he shoved it right down into the mattress again. You whimpered pathetically into the mattress.

“Shit,” Ignis sighed, beginning a slower, steady pace. You kept making little moans and breaths, all muffled by the sheets beneath you as one of Ignis’ strong hands kept your head pushed down.

“Your little noises are heavenly, darling,” Ignis praised, his voice raspy and hushed.

His pace slowly and slowly built up to the point where he was absolutely ravaging your pussy. You could feel yourself ache and how much of your fluids dripped between your thighs, escaping in between him drilling in and out of you like a beast. 

Soon his pace was legitimately breathtaking as your moans were more like sobs as they weren't very rhythmical and were choked and cut off often. It hurt, but it hurt so good. You whimpered desperately as he showed you no mercy.

“Please, Iggy, it's so much!” you cried, he ignored your pleas and continued to thrust into you with reckless abandon.

Suddenly, his thrusts halted and he slid out of you. You lifted your head to look back at him to see what he was trying to do.

“On your back, now,” he commanded and you followed his instructions, turning over while he still hovered over you with his arms beside your head. You looked up at him, your eyes in a desperate plea. He just smirked at you wickedly.

He hitched your legs over his shoulders, and he hardly slid into you again, spearing you onto his long, curved cock at a delicious new angle.

He began letting out grunts as he began to grind into you again, you being able to now let out full volume moans, much to Ignis’ delight. Your muffled noises were cute, but there was nothing he loved more than his woman just expressing how much he was pleasing her.

He once again picked up the pace, gripping onto your hips and thighs for momentum. You writhed beneath him, grasping at his shoulders for him to give you mercy and give up his savage thrusting into you.

“Fuck, Iggy! Uhnn-” you tried to communicate to him, to tell him it felt good, and egg him on and to motivate him more.

“Ohh, yes, kitten. Take it, take all of me!” he bellowed, his thrusting getting a little unsteady and stuttery. 

You could feel the tensing in your lower tummy begin to build up as you could feel Ignis’ own release making him mercilessly plunge into your tight cunt. 

You raked your nails down back, his uneven thrusting getting more and more uncoordinated as he felt you squeeze around him and pull him close. 

Your pussy squeezed around his long cock as your impending orgasm threatened to crash into you like a ton of bricks and push you over into waves of pleasure, your lover indulging himself inside of you.

Ignis began to lose his mind in the pleasure, being admittedly selfish as he chased his climax and used your soaked, aching abused pussy for him to pleasure himself with.

Your chanting of his name repeatedly just gave him more enthusiasm to carry on in chasing his own wave of ecstasy. He rammed into you like a wild beast until his orgasm crashed over him, grunting in effort as he emptied his thick load of seed into your cunt.

“Shit!” You yelled, feeling yourself pulsating around him as you hit your own orgasm and you milk Ignis’ cock of his seed.

He grunts as you spasm around his cock, still savagely pounding into you slow and hard in no particular rhythm. You both cum in unison, losing yourselves in the pleasure and in each other's bodies.

You both panted in exhaustion as Ignis let his body relax on top of yours, his weight completely on yours. He wasn't crushing you, but his weight was comforting to feel on top of you.

He keeped himself sheathed in your dripping cunt as he never ever wanted to leave it, your heat just feeling too good around him.

Ignis looked deeply into your eyes from above you, smiling fondly as his eyes were glazed over in his afterglow state. He looked like a man madly in love, and you looked up at him with what you hoped was the same amount of passion.

“You're so good to me,” you told him.

“And you to I, my love,” he replied, moving his face closer to yours and pressing his nose to yours. He pressed a chaste kiss to your lips.

“Hey, Iggy?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Your cock is chafing my vagina really badly right now.”

He laughed at your crude statement. You wondered why he put up with your foul mouth and informalities, him being such a clean, put-together man himself, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

He loved you, and you loved him.


End file.
